How Much Does It Count?
by Kitake Neru
Summary: A man with no past. A woman with no future. Two lines that are always with each other...but will they meet, or remain parallel?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Encounter

First RO fic. Characters belong to me. The jobs, town and monster references belong to Ragnarok Online. Have fun! Oh, and I changed the structure of several jobs to make it more believable, so don't sue me for not following the game perfectly.

It was sunny, far too sunny for a day in autumn. Golden-red leaves floated gently to earth, slowly melting away until only an elegant bare skeleton of a tree remained. It was bright enough to see as far as Prontera, which was very unusual.

"Do you think it will rain?"

Mekira looked in astonishment at her partner, a burly knight with sun-bleached blonde hair. He was looking up at the sky as if he really expected it to rain. "I don't see a single cloud in sight, Arun. What makes you think it will rain?" She kept her voice light, knowing that sometimes Arun spoke out of intuition. But this was too far-fetched.

"No, I'm sure it will rain..." Arun's face hardened as he readied his spear. Mekira instinctively clutched her Bible closer to her. What did he mean it will rain...?

The answer came a few seconds later. There was a series of whistling and twangs and Mekira instantly knew. Arrow Shower! "I invoke the spirit of St. Ellison, in the name of God, protect thy Children! Kyrie Ellison!" She prayed and felt a shining glow encompass them. And not a moment too soon. The arrows bounced off them and she hurriedly kept behind Arun. "Next time say arrows!"

"How am I supposed to know what kind of rain?" He muttered and furtively scanned the countryside. Even though the trees and bushes did not provide much cover for an ambush, but an attack from a solitary hunter could be possible. 'Can you see him, Mekira?"

"Impossible... I think he's cloaking. Well we'll see about that!" She made a series of gestures with her free hand. "Free the eye from blindness! Ruwach!"

A number of blue light spheres erupted around her and in that second, Arun saw him. "Gotcha!" he threw his spear to the hidden assailant and it hit a tree right above his head, quivering slightly.

"Good Gods Arun, are you trying to kill me or something?!" The hunter cried out in shock, his arbalest still loaded. "These are just sleep arrows, so quit being serious man!" He showed the arrows to Mekira, who then erupted into laughter. "Either way, we beat you today, Kaworu."

"So how did I do, S'kai?" Arun grinned up at a figure sitting on a naked tree. He was easily spotted, being garbed in a dusty purplish-black ninja suit. His dark hair partially covered his face, but even if it wasn't, his expression was still unreadable.

"...good." He said shortly and Mekira giggled. "That's the first word you've spoken today, S'kai. Care to add more?"

Kaworu rubbed his head, still eyeing the spear. "Alright, S'kai has given his verdict. So you ready for the Tournament?"

"I'm gonna win that one million zeny if it's the last thing I do," Arun vowed laughingly. "Seriously, I think I have a good chance at winning, guys."

"Win what?"

Mekira quickly brightened. "Angelou!"

A tall, pleasant-faced priest with a mop of white hair tied back in a ponytail smiled as he walked towards them. "Were you practicing? Did I miss anything?"

"You missed S'kai saying his first word of the day," Mekira quipped, making the man scowl. Angelou smiled merrily at S'kai. "Really? What was it?"

S'kai disgustedly got to his feet and vanished before anyone could say a word.

"Touchy," Mekira remarked as she dusted off a few leaves that had settled on her. "Why are assassins so creepy? He freaks me out."

"Shh, don't speak so freely," Angelou cautioned. "He might still be here."

"No, Shinnobi says he left," Kaworu looked up at his falcon sitting on a higher branch. "You're right, Mekira. That guy gives me the willies."

"Willies or not, he's still one of the best assassins around," Arun muttered. "The goddamn sin can walk through locked doors, I swear!"

"Enough talk about the goddamn sin!" A new, sharper voice joined the conversation and instantly everyone cowered in fright. A stately priestess in maroon robes advanced on them and everyone had the urge to run. "Mother Marguerite." Mekira said meekly and received a sharp glare in return. "Arun, why are you still dawdling here? The young swordsmen are waiting for you in the courtyard! And Kaworu, you are on watch duty this afternoon, Master Falconer Jobson has requested you report to his office at midday." The two said men meekly hung their heads. Mekira squeezed her eyes shut, knowing the next one would be hers.

"Angelou, Mekira. The High Priest from Geffen Church has come to visit us. Behave!" With that she turned heel and marched away, leaving four very shaken individuals behind her.

"She's even scarier than S'kai." Mekira murmured.

In the spring when wild beats and birds are abound, the streets of Prontera was filled with merchants. In the summer when wild game was plentiful, the streets of Prontera were still littered with carts. In the autumn they kept to the sidewalks, but that hardly solved the congestion problem. In winter, only the Main Street was clogged with the hardiest of merchants. Then again, nobody went out much during winter.

And at this time, during the Grand Joust Festival, there was simply no room to walk.

Those were the thought flitting through S'kai Bennedict's head. For though he was a man of few words, he thought about a lot of things. Like how small the large city seems when packed with humanity of all shapes and sizes. Like how annoying the yells of merchants and people calling out to each other were. Like how strange was the hair of the girl walking in front of him. It was a weird shade of green... like shimmering grass. He briefly wondered if she had it dyed, like Priestess Freena. The good woman's hair was now a shocking pink, much to the chagrin of her fellow priests.

Deep in thought, he did not realize he was walking too close to a cart (BIG MISER'S BONNIE BONNETS) and tripped over an axle, sending several hats to the ground. "Oy!" yelled the angry merchant. "Watch where you're going! That's a genuine PhD hat you stepped on there!"

Feeling utterly irritated, S'kai bent down and retrieved the unfortunate hat. The merchant glared furiously at him before snatching the hat away. "Hey," he suddenly looked sly. "You've torn the tassel off! You stupid Sin! You ruined my hat! You'd better pay for it!" he shouted loud enough to draw a commotion. Now S'kai was sure he was thoroughly incensed. "I Did Not."

"This crook's tryin' to cheat me out of my money!" The merchant was screaming now. "You'd better pay up! This hat is worth two hundred thousand zeny!"

A loud murmur rose form the crowd. A PhD hat is a valuable thing to damage. But everyone felt the price was too high.

S'kai's fingers itched to separate the merchant's neck from his body. The dirty merchant had the nerve to accuse him of doing something he did not! Making up his mind, he reached for his dagger.

"Don't yell anymore, you're making a fool of yourself." A cold voice came from the crowd. They fell into an unnatural hush as a woman came forward. No, S'kai figured by her looks, she could be no older than twenty. But those icy-gray eyes were much, much older. But it wasn't the eyes that he was drawn to; rather, it was the green mane falling past her shoulders.

The girl he saw earlier, he thought.

"That hat doesn't come with a tassel," She said quietly. "If you still insist that this man damaged your wares, then I invite everyone to look around their feet for a fallen tassel." She looked over her shoulder and some of the people began shuffling their feet. The merchant's face was red now, whether from anger or from embarrassment nobody could tell. "Ah, you assassins are all crooks," he spat. "Don't think you can scam me again, sucker!"

S'kai gave a distasteful glance at his cart before overturning it with a kick. The girl said nothing but turned to walk away.

"Wait."

She halted as the crowd dispersed around her. S'kai raked his mind for something to say that won't sound like he was humbling himself.

"I understand what's in your mind." She said suddenly. "Next time we meet I might not be so courteous." With that she melted among the throng of people.

A/N: How'd it go? Big smiles everybody! Merry (belated) Chirstmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Smooth Introduction

A/N: Thank you all for receiving this piece of crap from me. Crap or not, I love it. I hope you enjoy it too!

Disclaimer: All jobs and city description belong to Ragnarok Online. Characters belong to me.

Mother Marguerite had seen many things in her long life. She had witnessed the Ragnarok, the defeat of the demi-gods and the world's rebirth. There was hardly anything that can shake her.

However, this scruffy sword-girl shuffling before her desk takes the cake. "Kindly explain to me, Nasha," Mother Marguerite began in a controlled voice; "How you managed to get into a street brawl halfway across the city when you were supposed to attend mass at the City Church?"

The blonde stubbornly shook her messy hair. "I had finished Mass," She said angrily. "So I'm free to go wherever I like, don't I?"

"Of course," Now Father Angelou had entered the room, that benign smile on his face. "But it still doesn't mean you can do what you like… especially things that will tarnish the name of the Swordsmen Guild does it?"

Now that hit the spot. One thing a swordsman learns from the beginning of training is NEVER do anything that will bring trouble to the guild. Nasha gulped and guiltily stared at the carper under her feet. When Mother Marguerite first bought it, it had been a lovely red. After hundreds of muddy boots and graves, the color had faded to a murky gray. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Father Angelou smiled delightedly at this forced apology. "I'm sure you didn't. After all, it is a swordsman's duty to help those in need. Although you didn't have to go so far as to Magnum Break them into the next street," he added as an afterthought. Nasha almost giggled before she conveniently remembered that she was still under duress. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Mother Marguerite laughed finally. "Alright, I'll talk to the Guild if they send a representative here. But you my child, are grounded until further notice."

A groan but Nasha complied. She took her leave and didn't return Father Angelou's friendly wave.

"That girl is really impossible to deal with," Mother Marguerite sighed. "Three bandits suffering third-degree burns and multiple injuries that no amount of healing magic can heal scar-less. It's lucky that witnesses saw the attempted robbery or Nasha will have to stand before a tribunal. What are we going to do with her?" The last sentence was an exasperated question. Father Angelou tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I received word from Mister Fenegrald that Nasha had completed everything he has to teach."

Mother Marguerite's face clouded over. "This can be a problem."

"Indeed," Father Angelou nodded. "Mister Fenegrald is an experienced knight. If he can no longer watch over Nasha, then Nasha will have no tutor to recommend her for the Knight Initiation later. She might never become a knight."

"Have you spoken to Lord Nicholas?" Mother Marguerite shuffled through some papers. "There is only so much we can do. Perhaps his lordship can propose another knight to look after Nasha?"

"According to his Lordship, most tutor knights already have apprentices. It is difficult – "

"Excuse me, Mother Marguerite" A nervous page had entered the room. "There is a visitor asking to see Lord Nicholas, but he is not here."

A visitor? Mother Marguerite frowned. "Very well, show him in."

The visitor turned out to be a 'she', but that was not what surprised the two holy servants. A green-haired woman dressed in gray monotones glided into the room with grace, her simple jacket and skirt clashing heavily with the decorations in the room.

"Lady Dell!" Father Angelou bowed swiftly. "This is an honor!"

Mother Marguerite slowly stood to her feet and faced he regal girl standing before her. How long has it been… five years? So much has changed... "Ryudell," She managed.

Ryudell smiled and slowly curtsied to the shocked priestess. "Mother Margie. It has been a long time."

Father Angelou turned an inquiring gaze. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, yes we do." Mother Marguerite has recovered her composure and was now smiling. "Angelou, I assume this is the first time you've seen Lady Dell?"

"Not really, I was in an expedition with her a few years ago at the Underground Village," Angelou shrugged. "But we never got around to talking. Devas don't mix with commoners."

"Please forgive me if I have offended you in any way," Her gray eyes were troubled but Angelou merrily waved it away. "It was a joke, a joke. So what brings you here, to Allegia?"

"I came home," Was the simple reply.

"No really, the real reason."

"Alright," Ryudell smiled. "It's been five years since I last returned to Allegia. I missed everyone. And I'm also one of the judges for the upcoming Knight Joust, so I think I will stay here until it is over."

"You're one of the judges?" Mother Marguerite smiled in admiration. "But of course, you're a Deva. My how you've grown," She said fondly and Ryudell giggled. "Please don't say that, Mother. I'm still the same...nothing really changed."

"Well then since you're already here we must make preparations to welcome our guest of honor." Angelou said happily. "A feast!"

"Not in such short notice, we don't. And not without Lord Nicholas." She looked at him sternly and Angelou wore a I'm-sorry look. So that's that then. What about her rooms? Where will she be – "

KABOOM!

"By the gods!" Mother Marguerite gripped the edge of the table as the building trembled. "What is going on?!" Angelou had rushed to the window and looked down. "Oh no..." He groaned in dismay. "Nasha!"

By Ra, why is everything so chaotic today? Isn't it enough that Prontera was noisy – now Allegia too? S'kai was certainly not in the best of moods when he returned back to the castle. It was only four o'clock and he knew most of the other warriors are still out training their fellow knights for the Knight Joust...especially Mekira and Arun. He did not feel like meeting them anyway. Maybe he should have a quick dinner and disappear into the roofs before they have a chance to find him.

But not a chance. A sudden fire ball hurtled towards him out of nowhere and forced him to evade by stealthily ducking. Ra! He had no time for this! Is one of the young mages dueling in the main courtyard?! Cursing under his breath, he got to his feet and hastened to the main courtyard.

He expected a duel. He didn't expect a childish argument.

On one side of the courtyard, two acolytes were holding back a very furious sword-girl. On the other side, a very angry wizard was readying another fire bolt. To his credit, S'kai had to admit he has pretty strong magic for a young wizard, but he was also very foolish. However, he also knew that whatever caused this fight, he has no right in stopping it.

"Let me – GO!" Nasha managed to free herself from her friends and lunged at the wizard. "You'll regret your words, mage!"

"I'll fry you first!" He sneered in return. Both parties swung their weapons –

"Magnum Break!"

"Fire bolt!"

The two attacks sped towards each other and S'kai watched calmly. By experience he knew that they would hit perfectly.

"Stop!"

A voice as calm as the summer winds, but as frightening as a storm resounded through the courtyard – and a large pole axe slammed into the ground, effectively blocking the two magic attacks from hitting their targets. Raising his head, S'kai's eyes widened when he saw who threw the javelin.

Arm still outstretched, her eyes blazing with quiet anger, Ryudell fixed her gaze on the two surprised duelists below her. "Stop this duel this instant."

Nasha sullenly sheathed her sword, and the wizard did the same. Mother Marguerite and Father Angelou appeared in the courtyard. "What happened?!"

"Magus called me a scruffy no-good misfit." Nasha hissed. "Just because he's a wizard he thinks he can bully people – "

"You're a fool in thinking you're a true warrior," Magus sneered. "You're just a barbarian who uses her strength to kill people!"

"That will be enough." Mother Marguerite said sharply. "Nasha, you are confined to your rooms until I call you. Magus, I will report to your guild about you using magic in the castle perimeters. Both of you are dismissed!"

S'kai breathed deeply. He had just witnessed something interesting. A pole axe with enough magic power to stop attacks! He curiously eyed the girl who threw it, wondering who she was. It was likely that she was a high level knight, but that didn't seem right. She was young, younger than him. Probably no older than five and twenty. He had fought many knights, but he had never met her before.

"Please don't take any offence, Ryudell," Mother Marguerite watched as Ryudell pulled her javelin out of the earth. The priestess noticed that it penetrated a good five inches. "Nasha is... how do we say it..."

"Who is her tutor?" Ryudell frowned. "A young sword-girl like her should be under the responsibility of her tutor."

"She has none… at the moment."

"None?" Ryudell said something and the javelin vanished into this air. And that was when she saw the figure half-hidden in the shadows. Recognition dawned in her eyes.

Seeing that he has been found out, S'kai stepped into the light. Mother Marguerite smiled at him. "S'kai! How long have you been standing there?"

"...long enough."

"We meet again," The girl smiled. "Mr. Assassin. Do you live here?"

"S'kai doesn't live anywhere, but does like to spend time here!" A cheerful voice made S'kai cringed. Are they back already?

"Mekira, don't leave me behind!' A whiny voice followed the young priestess and Ryudell turned an amused gaze to a burly knight propped on his sword. "Arun, don't look so puny in front of our guest," Mekira scolded him and Arun looked at Ryudell. A second later the blood drained from his face and he hastily stood to attention. "Lady!"

Mekira cast a questioning glance at him. "Arun?"

"At ease." Ryudell smiled. "I did not come for an inspection. You are...Arun?"

"Yes, Lady!" His face had turned red now. "Your visit is… is…"

"Unexpected?" Mekira supplied and Arun nodded vigorously. Ryudell simply smiled. "You seem to have returned from training. Is this your support?" She asked of Mekira and the young priestess nodded. "Yup! I'm going to be his support in the Joust!"

"I wish you the best of luck then," Ryudell replied vaguely and turned to S'kai. "Forgive me, but we must continue our conversation at another time. I am very tired today."

"Conversation? With S'kai?" Mekira giggled. That earned her a sharp poke from Arun who promptly dragged her away. "What were you thinking?! Making a joke like that in front of Lady Ryudell?!"

"So what? She's just a higher ranking knight, isn't she? And it's not like she doesn't have a sense of humor." She was puzzled. Arun exasperatedly clapped a hand to his forehead. "She does have a sense of humor but that isn't the point! That – That knight whom you just joked with is a Deva! Do you get it? She's one of the six highest ranked knights in the whole realm!"

"Really?" Father Angelou poured his tea with interest. "A Deva? I didn't know one of your students turned out to be so good."

"She didn't intend to be a knight in the beginning," Mother Marguerite explained. "She was set on becoming a servant of God – more sugar?"

"Yes please. So what made her turn to knighthood?"

Mother Margie stirred her tea thoughtfully. "Actually she discovered that although she was gifted in magic, she would do more good by being a knight. And she was strong too, thanks to her early training from her father. Did you know a Lord Klingschoen?"

"I remember him. But to become a Deva at such a young age..."

"She left the castle when she became a knight," Mother Margie said heavily. "I didn't hear anything of her…until today."

"She seems to be a very pleasant young woman," Father Angelou observed. "But she can be a forceful presence when she wants to."

"Certainly. That's what a Deva does best, don't they?"

A/N: Say something! Did I do good? Was it bad?


End file.
